kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ange
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= or is a guest character originating from the Cross Ange television series and is one of the supporting characters of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article on the Cross Ange Wiki Metroid Rider Vol. 2 Meeting the Space Explorers Taking place three years [[w:c:crossange:To the End of Time|after the events of Cross Ange, and the defeat of her nemesis Embryo]], Ange and her companions enjoy their newfound lives on Arzenal. One day, a mysterious ship appears from space as she , led by a Tall blonde woman, who introduce themselves as the Space Explorers. While serving them in her restaurant Cafe Ange, unknown ships appear from out of nowhere and attack. In the ensuing battle, she discovers the identities of the who fought the invaders and reluctantly decides to escape with them (along with Tusk and Momoka) to their in order to prevent Vilkiss from falling into the wrong hands. Black Bodhi and Genm arcs Black Cross Armada and Kamen Rider Chronicle arcs Sylux arc Metroid Rider Vol. 3 Return Ange and her friends would later return to earth in Metroid Rider Vol. 3 reuniting with the Space Explorers and CR Doctors, while returning Emu's Mighty Double Bros. gashat. She would later give birth to a baby girl that she and Tusk would name Fate. She, Salamandinay and her fellow Norma would once again return to help the Kamen Riders and their allies in their final battle against Kaguya Kozuki in the . Taki Gaiden Family *Tusk - boyfriend, later husband **Fate - daughter *Momoka - family maid, friend *Hilda - best friend, teammate *Salia - friend, teammate *Salamandinay - rival and friend *Sylvia - younger sister, deceased *Julio - older brother, deceased Personality In spite of her stubborn nature, Ange has a strong willed personality and is willing to help those in need. Ever since leaving her home and friends behind during the Armada's invasion, she has the need to prove herself and tags along in the Space Explorers missions. Physical Appearance Ange is a beautiful young woman with short, golden blonde hair, pink colored eyes and a slender athletic figure. Ange wears the standard Norma uniform with a black skirt. When piloting Vilkiss, her piloting Uniform is royal blue. Powers And Abilities *'Mana Cancellation': As a Norma, Ange has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of magic, or Mana. *'Athleticism': Ange is shown to have quick reflexes and during her combat session against Samus. *'Piloting': Ange is a competent pilot having survived numerous battles against the DRAGONs and being able to pilot a ragna-mail. These skills would come to benefit the Space Explorers against the Black Bodhi tree organization, Black Cross Armada, and in the final battles against Embryo and later, Gamedeus and Sylux. Weakness *'Temper': Ange's quick temper and impatience can get the better of her in situations she can't understand. She would eventually learn the hard way when attempting to combat Samus in their first encounter. Weapons and Equipment *'Villkiss': Ange's personal mecha, or Ragna-mail, used to combat the forces of the Black Bodhi tree, Black Cross Armada, later Embryo and Gamedeus **Royal Ring - her family ring, used to activate and control Vilkiss. *' / ' - Lazer's Mode that Ex-Aid can use to ride. Temporarily used as transportation for Ange and Tusk on a mission. *' ' - temporarily used against . *' ' - temporarily borrowed from , later returned to the former in Vol. 3 **'Super Gashacon Keyslasher' - A golden colored version of Ex-Aid's weapon. Created from the result of her royal ring in contact with the , used to split Villkiss into Villkiss XX R & XX L, akin to . *Handgun Relationships *Tusk: Ange loves Tusk, though can be annoyed with his perverted tendencies (even if by accident) and tends to teach him a lesson. Despite this, the two care for each other deeply. Eventually, the two get married towards the end of Metroid Rider Vol. 2. In Metroid Rider Vol. 3, the couple would have a baby together. A daughter named Fate. *Salamandinay: The two acknowledge each other as friends and Ange gives Salamandinay the nickname "Salako" as she has problems pronouncing her full name. *Momoka: *Salia: *Hilda: *Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress: Ange had a one-sided rivalry with Samus. She felt furious after finding out her identity as that person in armor after being rescued from the Armada. Initially envious of her and teammates, she would later develop respect for them and assist them in missions. Samus respects Ange and her strong willed spirit. Gallery File:Ange--3.95.jpg|Ange smiling. Cross-ange-bentobyte-1140x500.jpg|Ange and her Norma and DRAGON allies. angelise-ikaruga-misurugi-63033.jpg|Ange. 187c890f850917cc8216159bc7b7c7a3.jpg|Ange and her Ragna-mail, Vilkiss. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ange is portrayed by voice actress in Cross Ange and reprises her role in Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange and Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. Mizuki also provides the voice of Samus Aran. She is voiced by Emily Neves in the English dub of Cross Ange and in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Neves also voices Natsu. Notes *In Metroid Rider Vol. 2, Ange seems to have a lot in common with the Space Explorers: **She and are former royal figures who have been betrayed by their elder and stripped of their royal titles. **Ange and both have a close relationship to their younger in their childhood. Eventually, she and Sylvia would having a falling out. Though Sylvia would be killed before having a chance to reconcile. **Ange and Samus serve as foils/counterparts to one another. Although they may have similar personalities but different backgrounds, but what separates Ange from the bounty hunter is that Samus is much calm and composed, in contrast to the hot- tempered, rebellious Ange. Thus Ange serves as somewhat of a rival towards her in Vol. 2, albeit one-sided. **Ange also serves as a foil to as she's a magic user, whereas Ange has the ability to cancel magic, due to being a Norma. **Ange had a predjuced view towards the Norma in her series, much like how has one towards the in his series (until he ended up befriending ). In the story, she along with Go and would all share a predjuced view towards the deeming them as threats to humanity that need to be eliminated. *Ange would be considered as the Cross Ange equivalent to , or rather his "Genius Gamer M" persona as both tend to be hot-blooded in terms of personality. Ironically, both she and Tusk would even pilot Vilkiss's two halves XX R & XX L (via Mighty Double Bros.) against Embryo. **Her friendly rivalry with Salamandinay in the series somewhat mirrors Emu's rivalry with his counterpart, . Ange reffering to Salamandinay as "Salanko" is simlar to 's nicknaming of . *Ange's final quote against Embryo, when fighting alongside the combined forces of the Space Explorers, CR, and Norma/Dragon coalition, is similar to Ultraman Zero's catchphrase "You're 20,000 years too early to beat me!" *Ange and Tusk get married by the end of Vol.2 and return in Vol.3, where she gives birth to her baby daughter, Fate. Coincidentally, the word "Fate" is part of the title of Vol. 3. External links *Ange on the Cross Ange wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Female Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroines Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Category:Taki Gaiden Characters